Marv Sbarbori
Marv is a minor character in BoJack Horseman. He was BoJack's agent before quitting and giving the spot to Princess Carolyn. His only appearance is in ''The BoJack Horseman Show''. Background [[Season 3|'Season 3']] In ''The BoJack Horseman Show'', Marv calls Princess Carolyn, his secretary for fourteen years, into his office and asks for the scripts he read that weekend. Princess Carolyn tells him about No Country for Old Men and There Will Be Blood but he rejects both of them. She then tells him about The Life and Loves of Mitch McFadden and his Friends and Family, a tv show script written by veteran sitcom writer Cuddlywhiskers. She calls it Mitch's Life (as Marv rejected the other two because the titles were too long) and suggests that BoJack star in it. Marv rejects, saying BoJack turns down everything he gives him. Princess Carolyn tries to defend BoJack, but Marv cuts her off and scoffs when she tells him she’d lie to be an agent one day, saying one day she might but for now she’s learning from the best. Marv then says not even the best agent could get BoJack to work, which gives Princess Carolyn an idea. Princess Carolyn goes to BoJack's house with Four Lokos. This gets him drunk, and he wakes up in Princess Carolyn's car. She tells him about the new show, and she’s taking him to meet with Cuddlywhiskers. BoJack rejects at first until Princess Carolyn promises if he does it they'll have sex again later. At Cuddlywhiskers's house, Cuddlywhiskers tells BoJack the show idea came to him when he was in rehab, and unlike his other shows, he wants to dig deeper. His latest show, Krill & Grace, didn’t make him happy, neither did the awards or the money. At Cuddlywhiskers's house, Cuddlywhiskers tells BoJack the show idea came to him when he was in rehab, and unlike his other shows, he wants to dig deeper. His latest show, Krill & Grace", didn’t make him happy, neither did the awards or the money. Cuddlywhiskers then introduces BoJack to his assistant, Jill, and the two have something that lasts, and to send him an e-mail when he wants to stop being the horse from a "special relationship". He then continues to explain to BoJack that he's trying to do something different and stop being "The Horse from Horsin' Around" The next day, Marv gets a call from BoJack who has agreed to do the show. Princess Carolyn goes to Marv and tells him that she wants to be an agent. Marv at first laughs at her, but then tells her she can take his position and office because he quits. He tells her that working here ruined his life and as a result, he has many regrets. However, after he leaves, Princess Carolyn still celebrates becoming an agent. Design Marv is a chubby old human man with many wrinkles. He is mostly bald with patches of grey hair, bushy grey eyebrows, and bags under his eyes. He is seen wearing a teal and polka-dot button-down shirt, light brown business jacket, dress pants, and brown hair, and grey sneakers. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans